From One World To The Next
by kagaminerin1346
Summary: Called by Dumbledore, Percy and six other demigods are sent to guard Harru Potter. Triwizard-tournament timeline. But. There's one slight complication. THE SCHOOLS BEING OVERRUN WITH GREEK MONSTERS! Percabeth, Jasper, Nico x OC. All our favorite demigods are returning to save the world! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story so go easy on me, and enjoy reading!**

**Percy:** I bet she can't even write a decent summary.

**(Death glare at Percy) **

**Percy: **Hey, just being honest**.**

**Me:** I can understand why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Braiiinnnn…..

**Percy:** … ONLY ANNABETH IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!

**Me: **Mwa hahahaha (pulls out wand and begins to dominate all.)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the heck?!**

**Percy POV.**

I sighed contentedly, looking over Camp Half-Blood. Life was great. The second giant war had just ended, everyone was alive, and everything looked peaceful. What could go wrong at a time like this?

Apparently, everything.

Connor came running up to him with a worried expression on his face which was rather unusual. A typical Connor would be running up to him with a mischievous grin on his face. Still, I put a hand over his pocket just in case it was a trick.

"Message from Chiron he needs you in the Big House ASAP," Connor said while twiddling his thumbs. "And HURRY or the wine du- I mean Mr. D said he'll turn you into a dolphin and send you back to your father."

Sounds familiar, huh?

"K'," I told Connor. I turned around cautiously, expecting a theft. I felt a hand in my pocket and twirled, pulling out Riptide in the one second I used to turn around.

"Don't," I growled warningly.

He backed off and said depressed, "And I almost had you." I turned away when Connor said, "And I was joking about Mr. D he isn't here today." I raised my eyebrows. This was odd.

_At the Big House..._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, wait. Repeat all of that," Annabeth said.

Chiron sighed.

He had invited Jason, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Piper, and Thalia here too along with me.

"Several decades ago, Hecate blessed four mortal with a small portion of her magic. This ability spread onto several of their descendants. Thus, magic schools over the world were created. The most famous one is in Scotland. There, you will go undercover to protect a boy named Harry Potter."

"Ohhh-kayyyy," Jason slowly said. "But why?"

"He is being seeked out by an evil wizard who wishes to murder him."

"Well that's always pleasant. Someone wanting to kill you," I said sarcastically.

Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper looked like they agreed with me. Leo, however, wasn't paying attention and building something that looked like a… mini bazooka? Nico was playing with a skeleton of a dead mouse. But his eyes were alert and taking in everything Chiron said.

"What's the name of the school again?" Thalia asked.

"Hogwarts."

Everyone burst out laughing. Jason actually fell and rolled over, overcome with laughter. Thalia kept slamming her fist onto the ping pong table, hysterically giggling, "What kind of a school has a name that sounds like a pig's skin disease?!" Piper managed to stay upright along with Annabeth, but Leo looked up all confused, wondering why we were all cracking up. As for me, I followed Jason's lead. I fell to the floor and rolled over with laughter. Chiron just patiently waited for us to finish. After we managed to contain ourselves, he continued on. "My old friend has asked me to provide the protection. I believe that you seven are capable of doing that."

Leo stared at Chiron. "Whoa dude, catch me up. My bazooka was crying for me."

Annabeth sighed. "Leo you are hopeless. This is the second time he explained it."

I shot to my feet. "Wait, we are being issued on another quest? Haven't we already done enough? Do the gods hate us or something?"

Thunder rumbled in the sky. I take that back. All the gods probably hate me.

Chiron sighed. "Yes Percy this is a quest. If anything, I hoped that you would have some peace if the war was won." His eyes showed sympathy but fear.

I sat back down. Poseidon's underpants, don't the gods have any mercy? I mean I just returned from two wars!

Chiron stood up in his horse-uhh, centaur (..oops) form. "There is not much time. In a moment, Aurors-"

"Aaaarrr mate." Leo interrupted.

"_Aurors. _They will be here shortly to take you to Hogwarts School." Another round of laughter was set off. "Hecate has personally approved of this mission and she will be providing you wands. She has delivered them to Dumbledore so you will need to seek him out when you arrive." "Dumb-ledoor? What kind of a name is that?" Thalia snorted. "Dumbledore," Chiron corrected. "Now step outside and wait for the Aurors. Annabeth, please explain to Leo what I just said." Leo groaned. I could tell that he was not looking forward to the lecture that she was going to give him. Everyone got up to leave. "Percy, I need to speak with you." Chiron gestured for him to remain seated.

.

.

.

My friends all filed outside.

Twenty seconds later, I heard Leo scream, _"What the heck?!"_ and giggle with absolutely no control. Hogwarts had hit him _HARD._

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and leave suggestions! I'm praying to the gods (I don't know which ones) that at least seven people will read and leave a review. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh sorry guys, this is the third time I've had to repost this. Stupid computer keeps changing things. **

**ArcherGirl12: Hmm.. I'll ponder that. Maybe I'll make them enemies instead. Or have them compete over Percy. **

**Leo: Soooo… when we introduce ourselves do we use all titles?**

**Annabeth: ABSOLUTELY NOT do you know how long that would take with just you alone? We'd be sitting there for at least- oops (slaps her hand over her mouth)**

**Leo: (grinning) Ooh Annabeth you is a naughty girl.**

**Annabeth: Shut up! You lead me into that one.**

**Me: Both of you receive punishment! You're not supposed to reveal what's gonna happen later!**

**Leo: (whining) why me?**

**Me: Because I said so. Wash the floors, sweep the floors, wipe the windows, do the laundry…**

**Annabeth: (muttering) I feel like Cinderella. (Sits up straight) Wait a second. Leo spoiled it not me! If I hadn't said anything it still would've been spoiled!**

**(Leo shuffling away)**

**Annabeth: LEO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**(Chases after him)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Platform 9 -3/4 Annabeth**

"Who are they? What's with the brooms? Why does that girl have bubble-gum pink hair? What's with that dude's eye? What happened to his-"

"Annabeth, just shut up and listen. None of us know," Thalia told me. I huffed. I turned around to listen to the "Auras" speak.

The girl with pink hair grinned at us. "Hi I'm Tonks and yes I know I have pink hair. _Do Not _call me Nymphadora or that is the last thing you will ever do. These other people are Mad-Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus. We are here to escort you to Diagon Alley and then take you to the train which will deliver you to Hogwarts."

Just then, Percy walked out of the Big House with Chiron. He looked like he was in deep thought so I nudged him with my elbow when he walked next to me. His head snapped up. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I nudged him again. He just shook his head. I shrugged and turned back to the "Auras". Now the shabby one spoke. "We are going to Apparate you to Diagon Alley. Two people per person, except for Tonks. She will only be taking one."

"CONSTANT VILAGANCE!"

We all jumped. The one with the twitching eye- Mad-Eye- spoke. Actually yelled. But Remus- the shabby one- continued on like there was no interruption. "We will help you buy your supplies so stick with your assigned Auror." So it was Auror, not Aura.

Percy and I went with Remus, Leo went with Tonks, Jason and Piper went with Shacklebolt, and Thalia and Nico went with Mad-Eye (Nico took a lot of persuasion).

Apparation was horrible. It felt like I as being compressed into a tiny space while flying through the air. Very uncomfortable. I much preferred shadow-traveling, which was sad since I never did like it in the first place. We arrived in a small cobblestone alley. Long story short: We bought all our supplies quickly thanks to Remus.

I'd have to say, the most interesting part was when we got our wands. We walked into a shop called Ollivander's Wands and there a strange old man greeted us.

"Ah, yes. It seems only yesterday when I received a letter ordering to made wands for specific people. I received it about 17 years ago and have been keeping them safe, Perseus Jackson," Percy winced (Percy hated being called his first name), "And Annabeth Chase." I nodded. Mr. _ pulled out two boxes (I didn't know his last name and I didn't want to call him Mr. Olivander). One of them was silver and had an olive tree with an owl perched on it while the other was sea blue with a Pegasus flying over the ocean. They were beautifully designed on the outside. But what was on the inside? Curiosity burned inside of me as I opened the box. Inside was a stick. A plain, polished stick. Percy had the same but it looked slightly different. "Ah yes Miss Chase. Your wand has the feather of an owl and a branch from an olive tree. The oldest one, in fact, the very one your mother created. 11 ½ inches." He turned to Percy. "Yours holds a hair of a Pegasus, a pure black one," I raised my eyebrows, "and a strand of sea silk. 13 inches." Percy and I thanked the man then paid him and left.

_Between Platform 9 and 10..._

"Wait, so how do we get on the platform?" Leo said nervously. "We have about 10 minutes until departure guys."

"Wow, I've never seen Leo like this," Jason commented. "He's never been worried about being late or how to get somewhere. In fact, it's like he always wants to be late." Everyone laughed. Leo pouted. "I just don't wanna be left behinnddd," he said, exaggerating behind. Everyone cracked up. "Come on dears, hurry, or you'll miss the Hogwarts Express!"

"Who was that?" Percy asked, looking around. A plump lady had about six kids trailing after her. She had spoken to those six kids. All their luggage was similar to ours. Two kids had an owl so they definitely had to be wizards.

The seven of them trailed after them.

"Fred, dear, why don't you go first?"

"Honestly, Mum, I'm George. You call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry George dear."

"Just kidding, I really am Fred."

This Fred kid took off running at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and he _vanished._

The really tall red-haired kid-with-a-ton-of-freckles laughed. "He pulls that one every time and it never fails."

I wheeled my luggage over to the plump woman.

"Excuse me, could you show us how to get onto the platform?"

She looked at us suspiciously. "Haven't you been to Hogwarts before? You look about 17."

Oh shoot. I need an excuse. "Oh, we're foreign exchange students from America," I explained.

The suspicion melted away. "I see! Well, all you have to do is run at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10."

Wait what? We had to run into a wall?!

"Thank you," I said before walking back to my friends.

"We have to walk at that wall." I pointed at the barrier.

"Oh." Percy gulped. "We have to _run at a wall?_"

I nodded.

Leo grinned at me and said, "Ladies first!"

Someday I'm gonna kill him.

I sighed and walked over to the barrier. Then I ran at it. Expecting a collision I closed my eyes. I hit… nothing. I opened my eyes to see a magnificent train that said _Hogwart's Express._

* * *

**Hoping for more reviews, will update at least every other day or so. Ta-ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So you guys noticed how Annabeth raised her eyebrows when Ollivander mentioned pure black Pegasus? You guys thinking of what I'm thinking of? (Sly grin) **

**luluhrh: Thanks! Out of all the demigods I feel like Leo has the most energy so yeah I guess that would make sense. **

**StillAddictedToBooks: Harry is in his 4****th**** year **

**KASANETETO123: Yes I LOVE VOCALOIDS and thanks!**

**Again, so sorry about the reposting over and over again. **

**Clarisse: **(sneer) Yeah, punk you should be sorry!

**Me: **… Excuse me?

**Thalia: **When did _you _get here? No one invited you.

**Clarisse: **I invited myself.

**Me: **(fuming in the corner)

**Thalia: **Get out. The story has to go on.

**Clarisse: **You wanna fight?!

**Me: **LEAVE!

**(Clarisse disappears)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy and Pipers's fist **

**Jason's POV**

"So we're off to Hogwarts," I said, rather bored already by the train ride. We had packed all our stuff away and now we had to sit here for about seven hours.

Annabeth grinned. "You won't be bored for long, Percy and Leo won't be able to sit for more than five minutes."

"True that." I eyed Percy and Leo. They were already shaking in their seats. I started counting down in my head.

_Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, two, one…_

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" Percy took off running down the train. He practically smashed through the compartment.

Leo followed him, screaming and shooting his mini bazooka everywhere. **(Not deadly enough to kill, don't worry readers) **We all cracked up laughing and fell over each other.

"See, told ya," Annabeth laughed.

"Wonder when they'll come back," Piper wondered.

"Probably not for long" I answered, grinning as I thought of how the other students would react.

_Silence…_

"ARGH! THERE'S A MADMAN ON THE LOOOSEEEEE!"

We all jumped up, surprised at the loud scream. Then we fell over laughing again. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. "We should probably stop them before the make a huge ruckus and get us all kicked out."

Annabeth also stood up. "I'll go with you."

We exited the compartment and left to look for Leo and Percy.

**Nico's POV**

I sat up after controlling all my laughter. I hadn't laughed this hard in ages. Next time I'm depressed, I'll lock Leo and Percy in a confined room and watch for their reaction.

Thalia suddenly sat up straight and looked at me seriously. "Did I just hear Nico _laugh?_"

Piper gave me a look. "Ooh I think he did."

I immediately went back into my stupor. I wasn't ALWAYS depressed, right? Well maybe.

Three kids walked up to our compartment. "Hey can we join you guys? Everywhere else if full."

The first thing I noticed was that they had odd accents. They sounded British. One of the three kids was a girl, and the other two were guys. The girl has brown bushy hair, while one of the guys had flaming-red hair and it looked like someone had splattered freckles all over his face. The last guy was the most interesting. He had jet-black hair and green eyes like Percy. Well it was more like a forest green. He was also very skinny and had glasses. But the odd thing was that he had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He noticed me staring at it so he quickly covered it up with his bangs.

"Sure," Piper smiled. "We have four more, just so you know. Right now, two of them are tracking down the other two crazy ones."

The three teens gave each other looks, then sat down. "You mean the ones who were causing a commotion and screaming at everyone?" The red-head girl asked.

Thalia grinned. "Probably."

Just then, Annabeth arrived. She had Percy by the ear who was sulking. We all grinned at each other (except for me) and Annabeth shoved Percy in the seat.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

"Jason's having issues with him right now. Note to you guys, we gotta confiscate that bazooka."

Then Jason arrived. He had burn holes all over his shirt and he was holding the bazooka. He tossed it to Annabeth and put Leo down, who was also dragged in by the ear. Leo was also in sulking mode.

Everyone burst out laughing again. Percy looked like a cute, sulking little puppy while Leo was begging on his knees for his bazooka. "Have mercy Annabeth, my bazooka is calling to me."

While we were all cracking up, the three students looked at us like we were aliens.

"Who're you guys?" scar-head asked.

We all turned to Annabeth.

"Yes or No?" Percy asked. **(Here he's asking if they should say the truth or not.)**

"..."

"Partial or none?" Percy asked. **(Here he wants to know whether they should say the partial truth or nothing)**

"None."

"Ok then." I turned to the trio. "This here is Percy, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and I'm Nico."

The trio looked at us suspiciously. The red-haired one spoke. "Have you ever been to Hogwarts? You had to ask my mum for directions to get onto the platform."

Annabeth took over. "We're foreign exchange students from America."

The bushy-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "What school?"

"Mr. Brunner's School for the Magically Gifted," Percy answered.

We all stared at him with shock. Who would expect him, of all people, to come up with a decent name?

The bushy-head spoke again. "I've never heard of it before."

Annabeth snorted. "Obviously. We are a well-hidden school. We protect ourselves from intruders or other schools. We are very secretive."

Bushy-head eyed her. "What do they teach there?"

Annabeth smiled. "That too is a secret."

Bushy-head frowned. "I am a very well educated girl, and I have read about every school there is and ha-"

The red-head interrupted her. "Hermione, give them a break. They're newbies to the school."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A cold drawling voice said. "Some more mudbloods to join your 'group', Potter?"

A pale blond haired boy had entered the compartment. He had two goonies with him.

The red-head stood up. His fists were balled and I had a feeling this was not going to end pretty if he did something.

"Hold it," Piper said, getting up. "Did you just call me a mudblood?"

He sneered. "So what?"

Piper turned an angry red. "For your information, my blood does not have MUD in it. It actually has the blood of a imm-"

Annabeth grabbed her and pulled her down. "Piper, don't reveal anything. We can't blow our cover," she whispered urgently.

Piper fumed. "I've heard enough jokes about being a half-blood. Now he's going to Mudblood?!"

The pale-blond hair boy spoke again. "Huh, so you made friends with some cowards, Potter." He practically spat at us as he spoke. "I doubt any of them will be able to enter."

"What are you talking about?" scar-head asked. He looked extremely tight.

"I doubt any of _them_ will be able to enter," He repeated.

"Either explain what you're talking about or get out, Malfoy." Hermione said testily.

A gleeful smile appeared on his face. "Don't tell me you don't know? You have a father and brother at the Ministry and you _don't know?_ My God, father told me about it ages ago… heard it from the Minister himself. But then again, father's associated with the top people… Maybe your father's too junior to hear about it, Weasley. No surprise there, father always has the best connections-"

_BAM!_ Piper punched him in the face. Malfoy fell over scrambled back.

"How _dare you_ use your father as an excuse to make yourself all 'high and mighty'?! Just because your father might be great doesn't mean you are!"

"M-my f-f-father wil h-hear a-about th-th-this," he stuttered.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Like your father can do anything against me. If he tries to get me kicked out he will find himself cursed in makeup, a dress, and heels faster than you can say, 'pretty'." Piper snapped her fingers. "Now get out of here, and don't let me see your face again!" Malfoy scrambled out, along with his goonies.

Jason snorted. "Really Piper? Makeup, a dress, and heels?"

"I'm sorry, she can't do anything else." Piper glared at him.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "Who is 'she'?"

"Sorry, can't answer that. Sworn to secrecy," Piper answered.

Hermione huffed. "You should really give me some answers and stop trying to avoid everything."

Thalia butted in. "You should really stop trying to pry into our business. You don't have to know everything."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

A trolley arrived at our compartment. There were several different types of candies and treats I had never seen before.

Leo jumped up. He looked really excited. I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing.

"I'll take one of everything," Leo said.

"Ditto." Looks like Leo wasn't the only hungry one.

"That'll be 7 sickles and 18 knuts each."

Leo and Harry both paid and grabbed their food and sat down.

Percy swiped a random box from Leo. "'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'," he read.

He opened the box and tossed a random one into his mouth.

"You want to be careful with those," red-head warned Percy. "When they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor- you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. My brother reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Just then, Percy choked on his bean and spit it out. His face was green and he looked like he was gonna puke.

"I got vomit flavored," unable to say more, he ran out the compartment. We could hear him puking everywhere.

"I did warn him," red-head grinned.

_Six hours later…_

"Ugh guys let's stop it's getting boring," Percy sighed.

The trio had taught them Exploding Snap but now everyone was getting bored because that was all they had done for the last six hours.

We all introduced ourselves again so we discovered that scar-head was Harry, red-head was Ron, and we already knew Hermione's name. We also learned about Harry's tale, and that Hermione was the smartest witch in her year (here Annabeth gave her a smile), and that Ron had a giant family.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We'll be arriving soon we should probably change into our robes."

We all got changed, making sure that no one looked at each other while changing. Soon enough, the train halted. We followed the trio outside to some carriages that were waiting to take us to Hogwarts.

I immediately noticed that there were threstrals pulling the carriages. I got off since we hadn't starting moving yet and went and starting petting one. They nuzzled me.

"_My lord, it is great to see you."_

I smiled. Finally, some creatures that I were familiar with.

Percy pointed at them and asked, "What are those?"

Hermione and Ron frowned. "There's nothing there."

I shook my head. "These are threstrals. They can only be seen by someone who has seen death."

"That explains why we can't see them," Ron said. "Can you guys see them?" he asked.

Percy smiled sadly. "Yeah. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason and I have been through two wars, while Piper and Leo have only been through one."

Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Percy smiled gently. "It's ok. It's better not to dwell on the past."

The carriages started moving, so I hurriedly jumped on. We soon arrived at Hogwarts, and Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gosh Percy I can't believe my eyes!"

Percy silently groaned. He gave me a pleading look that said, "_Please get me out of this."_

I knew that Annabeth was going to start ranting off about the architecture of the castle and Percy was going to have to listen to everything she said since he was her boyfriend.

Hermione turned to Annabeth. "You should read _Hogwarts, A History._ It has full details about everything at Hogwarts and mentions quite a bit of the architecture. I'm assuming you are an architect considering the way you are looked at the castle?"

Annabeth looked at her in surprise. "Uh yeah. I'm redesigning Mou- I mean school right now." From there Annabeth and Hermione got into a full-blown discussion about Hogwarts. Percy looked at the skies like he was thinking, "_Thank the gods I got out of that."_ I grinned to myself.

_At Hogwarts…_

"You seven! Follow me please!" A strict-looking woman came over to us and ushered us away. She led us to a line with a bunch of eleven-year olds. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Now, since you seven are a special case, you will be sorted last. When I call your name, come up to where I will stand and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Understood?" We all nodded. "Everyone, follow me!" We all followed the lady passing through a huge set of doors. We entered a giant hall with four tables. Earlier, Hermione had told us that there were four houses we could be sorted it. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We all followed her suit to the teachers tables.

We saw a decrepit old hat. We all jumped when it open it's mouth and started to sing.

"_There was a time when all of us_

_Had nothing to a fear, _

_But now we must all watch our backs, _

_For strangers are now here._

_Beware the ghost, the cup, the lake_

_Where treachery a lurks, _

_Remember to stay clear of the dirt,_

_Where mayhem may occur, _

_The half-bloods have now come and hear,_

_Whatever you may say,_

_So watch your words, be wary now, _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've ever yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind,_

_And tell where you do belong!"_

"When I call your name, come up and sit on this stool."

"Ackerly, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Madley, Laura!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Quirke, Orla!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Whitby, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McLean, Piper!"

Just as I expected, whispers broke out all over the Hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Jason!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Thalia!"

"Just Thalia." Thalia glared at McGonagall. McGonagall glared right back at her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Valdez, Leo!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Whispers once again broke out all over the hall. "Why is Gryffindor getting all the newbie?" "Is the sorting hat bewitched?" "Did they curse the hat somehow?"

"Chase, Annabeth!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

I walked up nervously, wondering what would happen when I put the hat on. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head.

"_Ah, yes. Another demigod. How do you do Nico Di Angelo? I see, not bad, not bad. Hold's grudges, brave, powerful. Could be in Slytherin, maybe Gryffindor. I know, we'll put you in _GRYFFINDOR!" The last part he just shouted out to the entire hallway. Slipping off the stool, I went and joined everyone else.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

I saw Percy wince as he walked up towards the hat. The hat was silent for a few moments, then started screaming, "NO HE'S SEEN TOO MUCH TOO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING NO TAKE ME OFF TAKE ME OFF GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR GRYFFIN-"

McGonagall finally took the hat off and just stared while Percy walked over to the table. Everyone else in the Great Hall did the same as McGonagall until the dude with the really long beard stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I only have two words for you: tuck in!" As soon as he said this, a ton of food appeared in front of us. Percy didn't even wait a second, he started shoving the food down his man-hole. Leo followed suit. Annabeth and Piper sighed. "Don't you two have any manners?" Annabeth asked. "You'd think they were raised in a cave," Piper commented. Annabeth nodded. I sighed. "You guys forgot the fire." At that Percy's and Leo's eyes grew wide and they spit their food out. The sky rumbled.

"Leo, flame please." He extended his hand under the table and made a fire in his hand. We all tossed some food in. An amazing smell flew through the air and several people looked up, trying to figure our where it was coming from.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're no better than Percy or Leo," Annabeth sighed.

A ghost flew up to us and introduced himself as Nearly Headless Nick. Annabeth, of course had to ask him how he was nearly headless, and he gave a gruesome demonstration. Then he noticed me and bowed. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Young Master." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all stared at me, as if expecting some answers. "Why does he call you Young Master?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Just cause," I answered. Hermione frowned and opened her mouth. Ron spoke to her before she could say anything. "They're not gonna say anything, Hermione. There's no point." "Yeah. Just give it up," Harry said. Hermione huffed.

"You know, you're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"Wait who's Peeves?" Annabeth looked really confused. N.H.N. (Nearly Headless Nick) explained to her about all the ghosts.

"So what did he do in the kitchens?" Percy asked.

"Oh the usual," said N.H.N., shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits-"

_Clang._

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention to that.

"There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick.

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"What are house-elves?" (Annabeth again)

"They're slaves to the master who owns them. Typically, they don't receive ANYTHING from their masters. No pay, no breaks, nothing. If they are given clothes by their master they are freed," Ron explained.

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick.

"They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning... see to the fires and so on.. . . I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him.

"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding. "Oops - sorry, 'Arry -" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

And she refused to eat another bite.

After dinner, Dumbledore made some announcements.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Leo asked. "Sounds like a pig drinking wine or something."

"I'll explain later," Harry answered.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. "What's Quidditch?" I asked Harry. "Tell you later," he whispered o me. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any I had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all I could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbhedore shook it, muttering words I couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" I whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and I saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said one of the red-haired twins that we saw at the train station said loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," (so he was another Weasley) he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. This year, however, we will have another school joining us. A champion will be selected to represent each school, and the four champions will compete in three magical tasks. The schools each take turns hosting the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" one of the twins hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, I could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion. The only exception is for the extra school." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over the red-head twin's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

We all stood up to go to our dormitories, and then I realized we didn't know where to go. "You guys have no clue where you're going, right?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Just follow us and we'll lead you to the common room."

"Mr. Jackson and his friends, please come to see me." I spun around to see Dumbledore looking at us. I looked at Harry. "Guess we'll ask Dumbledore for directions." He nodded. "See you then."

* * *

**Please review! BTW sorry about the really short song with the hat I didn't know what else to put. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So… I kinda made the last chapter five times as long as the first one. I didn't realize that till I looked back. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Min: **Thank you. I will keep that in mind.

**Your don't go: **Ah-ha. Ah-ha. Very funny nickname. Yeah, I needed them all in one house so I picked Gryffindor, where I already know the people.

**Guest: **I appreciate you reading this story .

**hannahhansparkl: **I made it up. I think. Since Harry Potter and Percy Jackson have completely different origins, I had to make it work between the two of them somehow.

**Me: **Who wants to do the honors?

_**Silence….**_

**Me: **(whining) Come on guys!

**Everyone: **ME! ME! ME! ME!

**Me: **Oh… I pick… Leo!

**Leo: **kagaminerin1346doesnotownusorharrypotterandsheisryingtomakeusherslaves-OW!

**Me: **I change my mind Percy you please say it.

**Percy: **kagaminerin1346doesnotownusorharrypotterandsheistryingtomakeusherslaves-OW!

**Me: **You know what? I'll say it. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter; all rights belong to JK Rowling and R Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets and lies**

**Thalia POV**

"Why were we called here?" I asked. I really wanted to get some sleep.

"We need to discuss a few items." Dumbledore replied.

"First of all, you all heard about the Triwizard Tournament correct?" We all nodded. "I would like to request one of you to enter as another school."

"Why?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Because it is going to be dangerous. You may or may not know this, but Greek monsters are beginning to enter Hogwarts and come close to our boundaries. We were nearly unable to get rid of them so we called for people who actually had experience fighting them. Also, Voldemort-"

"Bless you," I said.

"No, _Voldemort._ He is an evil wizard. I believe he may attempt to penetrate the school and somehow enter the tournament and if he does, we will need protection."

"What's so bad about Voldy-Warts anyway?" I asked.

"_Voldemort._ He has killed off several families and wizards for no specific reason we know. He is a powerful dark wizard and he wants to take over the wizarding world."

"So this Voldy-Warts wants to dominate the world." I said.

"_Vol-de-mort. _Yes. The only thing in his way is Harry. For some reason he attempted to kill Harry as a baby, but he survived. He is the first to survive against Voldemort. If he wanted someone dead, then it was as good as done. So Voldemort is after Harry and has attempted to kill him twice at school already. I believe he will try and enter or disrupt the Tournament to get to Harry."

"Poor kid," Percy sympathized. He knew what it was like to have someone want you dead. All of us did.

"So to summarize it, you want one of us to enter the Tournament to protect the other competitors and prevent Voldy-Warts from getting to Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed. "_Vol. De. Mort. _Yes. Precisely."

I frowned. "How do we enter? The cup doesn't exactly have 'Camp Half-Blood' as one of the competing schools."

"For that, we will sadly have to confund the cup to make it believe that there is a school named 'Camp Half-Blood'. It is against the law, but we must do it to provide the protection necessary." Dumbledore answered.

"Um, there's one slight complication. The other students think that we are from a school called 'Mr. Brunner's School for the Magically Gifted'." Annabeth said.

"I can take care of that," Dumbledore said. "I assume you have all your school supplies and your wands?" We all nodded. "Good. As demigods in Hogwarts, you have a few special privileges. One, you cannot receive detention. Two, you may leave class whenever you wish. Three, you have your own separate dormitory in the Gryffindor common room. In the room, ask out loud for anything you want and you will receive it." "Sweet," Leo grinned. We all shuddered, afraid of what Leo would ask for. "And if wish to get rid of something, point at it and say, 'disappear'," Dumbledore added. Leo frowned and we all sighed in relief. "Oh yes, and you can wear your regular clothes, but they must either be black like a wizard's robes or the color of your house, in this case, red and gold. This is because you all may be called at one point to fight during class and I think that would be difficult in robes."

"We appreciate all of this very much Dumbledore," Annabeth said. She glared at us as if expecting all of us to grovel on our knees and say thank you. I just went with a simple thank you. Everyone else did the same.

"Well then, I expect you're very tired so I'll send you off to bed not. Chop chop!"

_Back at the common room..._

"So why did Dumbledore wanna see you guys?" Harry asked. Everyone but Jason and Leo were sitting in the common room and Harry, Hermione and Ron were there. Ron kept looking at Piper with a dreamy expression. I laughed inwardly, imagining how he would look if Jason caught Ron looking at Piper like that. He'd probably be zapped into ashes.

"He told us a bit about the school and the Tournament," Piper answered. That wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough to satisfy them.

"So are all of you guys going to enter the Tournament as your own school?" said Hermione curiously.

"Yup," Percy answered.

"Wait. _All_ of you guys?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" I said menacingly.

"Uh, no, but not all of you look like you're seventeen," Hermione noted. "You two look like you're fifteen," she pointed at Nico and me.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore made a special exception in our case," Annabeth explained.

"Why? What do you two know that would help you survive?" Hermione said annoyingly. She was starting to get on my nerves. What was with all these question?

I stood up. "Well, at our camp, we learn about survival first. In fact, that's the main factor in all our classes. We are trained from a very young age. Annabeth here," I pointed at Annabeth, "came to camp at age _seven_. So I suggest you shut up and just accept that we have a chance to enter," I said. I sat back down.

"Don't talk to Hermione like that!" Ron jumped up with his fists balled. He was picking a fight with the wrong person.

Hermione stepped in front of him. "Ronald Billius Weasley. There is no need to start a fight. I can handle this myself." He sat back own but still glared daggers at me. I shot back my death glare and his expression broke. I laughed on the inside since only Annabeth could match my death stare. Hermione turned to me and studied me. She looked appraisingly at me. "Just a warning, most people here will get very angry if you speak to them like that. So watch what you say." I snorted. "Wizards don't scare me. I've been through things you can't imagine." I yawned. "Anyway, I'm off to bed." I stood and walked towards our dormitory. Everyone followed suit. "Wait," Hermione said. I inwardly groaned. "_Not more questions," _I thought. She pointed at Jason, Percy and Leo. "Your dormitories are over there," she said, pointing in the other direction. "Nope," they all replied. Hermione shook her head vigorously. "You guys are heading towards the girls dormitories." "For your info, we have a separate room from everyone else," I said. Seriously, what was up with this girl? "Oh," she said. Blushing, she turned around to talk to Ron and Harry. I shook my head and walked into the dormitory.

_In the morning..._

_"WAKE UP EVERYONEEE!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I jumped out of my bed, automatically activating Aegis as I did. When my eyesight cleared, I saw Leo holding a bullhorn to his mouth and a giant alarm clock ringing its giant bells off. He was slowly backing away from me though.

"LEO SHUT THAT THING UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I cursed. The thing was practically destroying my ears.

"Ok, ok, ok," he muttered before shutting it off. I looked around the room and saw that everyone but Percy was sitting upright in their beds. Piper had her dagger out in a defensive stance even though her eyes were blurred over. I guess after the biggest war in history you learn to be on guard at all times, even when you sleep.

Percy was still snoring. How he slept through all that I have no clue. I marched up to him then punched him in the shoulder and winced. I forgot that he went back to the River Styx to gain invincibility to have a better chance of survival in the war. I tried several times to wake him up. Everyone but Annabeth joined me (she fell back asleep). All to no success.

1st attempt: Punch

Result: Fail

2nd attempt: Yell in his ear

Result: Fail

3rd attempt: Pour water all over him

Result: Fail (he turned dry instantly)

4th attempt: Jump on him like a manic and shake him like crazy

Result: Fail (Even with five of us)

5th attempt: Set Leo's alarm off right next to his ear

Result: Fail (I nearly went deaf)

6th attempt: Shove him off his bed

Result: Fail

We eventually gave up. Annabeth, who fell back asleep earlier, now woke up and blearily said, "Wuzz goin' on?"

"Annabeth, dear, won't you get up and WAKE YOUR FREAKIN' BOYFRIEND UP?!" I screamed. Annabeth blinked twice.

"Oh, that's easy," Annabeth smirked. "Watch his girlfriend do the magic."

She climbed off her bunk and came to us. She bent over to Percy's ear and whispered something. He immediately jumped up and yelled, "WHERE ARE THE BLUE PANCAKES?!"

Annabeth turned and looked at us. "All you gotta do is whisper in his ear, 'I have blue pancakes.' Then he'll definitely wake up."

I groaned. All my effort had been for nothing? I had wasted a good dang 15 minutes trying to get Percy Jackson out of his bed, and all I had needed to do was say, 'I have blue pancakes'? No way.

Anyway, Percy had just come to his senses and noticed all of us around his bed. "What're you guys doing around my bed?"

"Well let's see," I said sarcastically. "We totally have not been trying to wake you up for the last 15 minutes, attempting several different things like shaking you to death and screaming in your ear and-"

"Ok, I get it," Percy said, embarrassed. "Let's head down to breakfast."

Leo checked his watch. His eyes bulged. "GUYS THERE'S ONLY TEN MINUTES OF BREAKFAST LEFTTTT!" Percy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and he practically crashed through the door.

"Percy! You need to change out of your Pj's!" Annabeth yelled after him. She raced after him and dragged him back. "Change. Now. Or. Else." "But Annabeth," He whined. "NOW." Grumbling he got up and changed in the bathroom. Everyone else followed suit. Last night, we all asked for bathrooms that fitted our needs. Also, we didn't have to wait on anyone. We also discovered that there was limited room. You could only have one extra room/giant furniture/training place at a time. If we wanted to train, then we would have to get rid of the bathrooms and then bring them back later when we were done training. Or if someone wanted a couch they would only have to get rid of their bathroom. And since there were seven of us there wasn't that much room for everyone. Also, the walls were soundproof which was good so no one would've heard the whole waking-up-Percy issue.

**Leo POV**

"Soooo… for our first class we have tniosop," Jason said.

"Then… we have fatonsrantgirui."

"And after that is… reca of gimacal retretcasure." **(Can anyone guess what those classes are?)**

Annabeth frowned. "How are we going to get to our classes if we can't even read them?"

"We need a translation or something," Piper agreed. "Let's go ask McGonagall if she can turn our schedules into Greek."

We walked over to McGonagall who was still passing out schedules. "Um, Professor?" Annabeth said. "Yes?" She turned around to look at us. "Well, all of us are dyslexic so we can't read our schedules. Could you change them into Greek for us?" "One moment." She tapped each of our schedules with her wand and they changed into Greek. Pretty awesome.

"So we have Potions first with Snape, then we have Transfiguration with McGonagall, then we have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid," Jason said, relieved that he could read his schedule. "Hey Jason, are you gonna keep your schedule with you all day?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok then, I'm gonna borrow off of yours later then," I said, and started making spitballs with my schedule.

Annabeth looked around. "Do you guys know where the Potions classroom is?" she asked. We all shook our heads. "If you want, we can show you." The trio came up behind us. Annabeth looked relieved. I didn't really care. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it," Annabeth said. My thoughts were flying everywhere as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all led us to Potions class with Snape. "Just so you guys know, Snape really hates anyone who isn't in Slytherin. You should watch your backs. He especially loves tormenting Harry" Ron said. "Oh, and why aren't you guys wearing robes?" Hermione asked.

"We got special permission from Dumbledore." Jason said.

"Wait. Are you guys all in Potions first?" Ron asked.

We all nodded.

"But you guys are all different ages!"

"Oh. Um… we have some catching up to do so we all got put as a fourth year," Annabeth quickly said.

"Oh," Harry said. "Then you guys are with us!" He and Ron grinned. Hermione, however, looked at us suspiciously.

We all got seats in the back, just in case we would have to leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat right in front of us. Also, I had a few tricks in my mind. I starting building my tools, pulling out the scraps from my belt. A door banged and a man with really greasy hair and a hooked nose stepped into the classroom. He eyed all of us and his eyes landed on Percy. "We have some… new students with us today. I hope they prove themselves _worthy_ to be in my class," he said with a soft voice.

"_I hate that git." _I freaked out. There was a voice in my head. That usually wasn't a good sign.

"_Calm down Leo, this is Hecate. I blessed these mortals long ag-" _"Yeah, yeah, I know." I told her. She huffed. _"Why don't we play a little trick on that old man?" _I grinned. Here was my specialty.

I raised my hand.

"What is your name?" Snape asked me.

"I can't hear you sir," I said.

"What is your name?" He said a little louder.

"I'm sorry sir I still can't hear you," I said.

He pointed his wand at his throat and said, "_Sonorus."_

"I said- the cow says moo! The cow says moo!" Everyone started laughing. Snape glared at them and most of them immediately stopped. The few who didn't were silently laughing.

He pointed his wand at his throat and said, "_Silencio."_

He stared at me. "Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor, young man."

"I didn't do anything sir!" I said with my eyes wide open, looking innocent.

"Detention." With that he turned around. "Excuse me sir, I cannot receive detention. Orders from Dumbledore." People whipped their heads around to look at me. I could see envy in their looks. Snape glared daggers at me.

"Turn your books to page 23. You will make an antidote for a poison. Perhaps we will test it on you at the end of class if you do not follow instructions." Snape eyed me.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

I smirked. "With a little help from my dear friend, Hecate."

"How was that?" I asked Hecate. _"Nice one." _

I opened my book to page 23. I couldn't read a thing it said. I raised my hand. Snape ignored me. Annabeth then raised her hand.

"Yes?" Snape said.

"Sir, we cannot read what this says. We are dyslexic. Could you translate it into Greek?"

"Cope with it." He turned around. Annabeth looked like she was gonna blow. "What kind of a teacher does that?!" She fumed to us. Percy tried to calm her down. It didn't work. I nudged her. "Hey Annabeth, watch this." I let go of the mechanical spider I made and set it towards Malfoy's cauldron. She shuddered and I grinned to myself. I fully remembered Annabeth's fear of spiders. The spider slowly climbed up his table. I made it sneak over to his cauldron. Then it jumped at his face.

He shrieked and knocked over his cauldron. It spilled over several people and burned through their robes. Snape hurried over to Malfoy and waved his wand. The potion all vanished and the people who their robes burned weren't hurt. Snape slowly turned around. "Whoever did that rest assured that you will be punished," he said. I snorted. I was already gonna be punished so it didn't really matter to me.

**Harry's POV**

Whoa. That new kid had some guts. Messing with Snape like that. Not even the Weasley Twins would attempt that. Anyway, Potions class passed without any more distractions and we went on to Transfiguration. Moody walked in around the end of potions class and so no one had to try the antidote. Professor McGonagall looked over the new students and gave them separate directions from everyone else. They sat down in the back again. Nico gave out death glares to whoever stared at them, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia and Percy were all whispering, and Leo was looking bored. They took out their wands and started poking at a cup or a needle. It was rather weird since they were whispering to themselves and not really working.

Suddenly Percy's eyes glowed. Then they faded. I frowned, wondering if I had imagined it or not. Percy shot up. "Professor McGonagall, may we be excused?" She nodded curtly, which caught all of us off guard. All seven of them ran off.

The class erupted into complaints. "_Silence!" _Everyone shut up. "They have been given special permission to be excused from class when they wish to be." Professor McGonagall said. Whispers started everywhere. "Blimey mate, what's going on?" Ron said.

Hermione frowned. "Don't you think it's odd how the exchange students are all different ages but in the same class as us, have their own personal dormitory, and can run out of class whenever they want? Also, they can't get detention. Professor Dumbledore doesn't do that for anyone you know." I thought about it for a second. "That's true. I've never seen Dumbledore do that. I wonder what's so special about them." "We should keep a close eye on them from now on," Hermione said. Ron and I nodded.

**Jason POV**

"Guys we gotta be careful from now on," I said as we ran down the hallway.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"That kid, Harry, was looking at us suspiciously. If anything, they're probably going to try and investigate us now."

Leo grinned like a maniac. "If we weren't heading to fight monsters right now, I would go back and scream in their faces, 'BOO YEAH, I'M TOTALLY LUKE SKYWALKE'-OW!"

Annabeth had kicked him in the shin. "Shut up before I steal your tool belt."

Leo's eyes grew big like a puppies at this. "HAVE MERCY GREAT ANNABETH!"

Meanwhile, Thalia and Nico were having an argument in the back. "No way, my dad is better. He can create his own army from the dead and fight by himself. Your dad can't make his own ar-" "Well your dad doesn't rule over Olympus now does he? Also, he can't control the skies which could take on all the armies down at once-" Percy interrupted them. "You guys know that's the lamest battle of words I've ever heard right?" They both simultaneously turned on him. "SHUT UP! BOTH OUR DADS ARE BETTER THAN YOURS!" Now Percy joined the argument. All of us just rolled our eyes. We ran ahead while the three of them argued.

"Speaking of which, how did Percy know that a monster appeared?" I asked.

"He has a blessing from Hecate. He can sense whenever a monster is near or has entered Hogwarts. His eyes also glow when he senses it," Annabeth answered. "He told me about it last night."

"That makes sense," Piper said. "Since he has pretty good sens-"

All of us stopped dead. The three that were arguing shut up as soon as they reached where we were.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Can anyone guess what monster appeared? Here's a clue- it's from the last Olympian. Percy thinks its boyfriend was sent to Tartarus.**

**I give my thanks to the following people:**

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre

Crazed Gwen

HaganeNoWriter

L3G1ON

MarylandAngels

Max0820

RikuSora16

ScarletThePanda

StillAddictedToBooks

TheGreatFanficWriter

darkeangel15

dodiangyala

hannahhansparkl

nickigaby

pjolover155

schpuppy

**For following me! You guys are awesome!**

**Till' next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the review! I'm so happy! But… more would be appreciated **

**Guest, Digital Knight, and Zachary: This is for you guys and all my readers!**

**luvleoteam: LOL I had a good laugh over that**

**Hunter12: Yes, I plan on adding Luna later so don't worry. It's all part of the plot. She will come in later as a daughter of Athena. **

**MarylandAngels: Thank you for ze cookies and bwa hahahaha I'm just evil like that. **

**Guest: Eh, I suck at cliffhangers I'll try and make them better. **

**Now, for the little tidbit of the day…**

**Nico: **I have a secret crush…

**Me: **WHAATTTTTT?!

**Nico: **I love my…

**Me: **TELL ME!

**Nico: **I love my…

**Me: **TELL ME OR GO TO HADES! (Wait, you've already been to Hades). TELL ME OR GO TO TARTARUS! (Wait, you've been to Tartarus). TELL ME OR GO TO... GO IN AN AIRPLANE! (Zeus would strike him down)

**Nico: **I love my best friend's second cousin's great-grandmother's little child's lost relative's fifth cousin's… POODLE! **(I made that up so don't ask me who his best friend's second cousin's great-grandmother's little child's lost relative's fifth cousin's poodle is)**

**Me: **AAARRGGGHH! YOU CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON A POODLE!

**Nico: **I don't. I just think it's adorable.

**Thalia and Percy: **Ooh Nico thinks something is adorableeeeee!

**Nico:** SHUT UP!

**Me: **On with the story! (Wait, you said you had a secret crush, Nico…)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets revealed?!**

**Piper POV**

"Um, guys?" I asked all so confused. "What am I looking at here?" "_REEEEEEEEEEEET!"_

Unless my eyes were deceiving me, I was seeing a giant PINK flamingo. Or was it a pig? It would make sense since Hogwarts sounded like a pig's skin disease so maybe it's here to curse all of us with a skin disease. Ugh, I need to stop thinking like that. That's something Travis and Connor might think of.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all groaned. The rest of us looked at it in confusion. "Take cover!" Annabeth cried. The pink thing with wings flew towards us as we scattered. It stomped one of its hooves, nearly crushing Leo. I tackled him out of the way. It was sad since its pink wings matched its skin beautifully. But it kinda lost its beautiful description when it started attacking us.

"How do we kill this thing?!" I yelled.

Thalia and Annabeth looked towards Percy. He groaned. "Last time I killed it, Hermes and some lions helped me get rid of it," he said.

"What do you mean Hermes!" I yelled.

"An automaton!" He yelled back.

Now everyone groaned. This was gonna be hard.

Percy concentrated in thought. Then his eyes lit up. "Does anyone know how to summon water?!" he yelled while dodging one of the pig's hooves. Annabeth nodded. "Boost me up then summon it!" He yelled.

He ran towards Annabeth and did a front flip. Annabeth, using her hands, pushed him up towards the pig. Then she pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Aquamenti!" _A jet of water appeared in the air and Percy, twisted himself so he landed on the pigs back. He summoned the water to make a lasso for the pig. "BACK!" He yanked back on the water rope. The pig resisted. We all gaped at him, surprised he could kinda control the pig. "GUYS, ATTACK NOW!"

Shaking away our shock at Percy's boldness, we all launched an attack. Thalia nocked like 5 arrows and all of them hit the eye of the pig. Nico and Jason launched a deadly attack with their swords. Leo threw several hammers that he got from his tool belt. Annabeth and I both threw our daggers for the final attack. When they hit, the pig exploded and Percy rolled when he hit the ground to avoid breaking any bones.

"Annabeth, how did you know how to summon water?" Percy asked. "I read through some of the spells last night," she replied. "With difficulty," she added. That made sense. Since it was Annabeth she would want to read through the book. But her dyslexia would have made it difficult.

"Anyway, that was awesome!" Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek. "Just what I would expect from you, Wise Girl."

"_EEWWWWWWW," _Thalia and Nico said.

Percy stuck his tongue out. "Great job everyone!" He said. "That's pretty awesome that we busted the pig since it's never been known in history for its defeated."

"You've defeated him before Percy," Annabeth chided.

I interrupted them. "Guys, we should really get back to class now. I'm sure people are very suspicious right now."

Everyone agreed. "Oh, and have you guys battled it before?" Jason asked Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They were the only ones who showed recognition. They all grimaced. "Yeah, in the Second Titan War. It was YUK! I nearly became a grease spot on Central Square," Percy said.

"Thankfully I wasn't there. I was trying to convince my dad help out the demigods," Nico said. Percy looked deep in thought. "I think your dad is scarier than the pig itself. I'd rather fight the pig than tell your dad that he needs to man up and fight with the demigods."

I shuddered. I had only met Hades once but I could already tell from a distance that he was terrifying. He had such a dark aura that made me feel like curling up and dying. Which made sense since he was the god of death.

"Come on guys, back to class now," Annabeth said. "NOOOOOO!" Leo cried. He pretended to die on the spot. We all could tell he didn't want to go back to class. Percy gave an evil smile. He quietly summoned the rest of the water left on the ground and sneaked it towards Leo. He made a sudden grabbing movement and the water splashed all over Leo.

He shrieked and jumped up. We all cracked up. "WHO DID THAT?!" Leo summoned flames in his hand. When he saw all of us laughing he started mobbing some flame-balls at us. We skipped away and started running back to class. Percy grinned. "Plan success." I laughed. "I see. You purposely provoked him so get him back to class and now we have a maniac that's throwing flames at us following us to class. Great job Percy," I said with a smirk. "I'm sure he's wide awake now and no longer dead."

We kept running from Leo. He kept chasing us, yelling, "I'LL GET MY REVENGE PERCYYYYYY!"

"Great job Percy," Jason said sarcastically. "Now we have a maniac chasing after us right now throwing balls of fire at us. We're totally not gonna get kicked out." He said this is a joking but not serious manner, so (hopefully) there were no hard feelings.

Percy smiled mischievously. "Ah yes, but Leo's the one causing trouble. We're just running away from the maniac. We had nothing to do with it, eh?" He said, nudging Jason with his elbow.

Jason rolled his eyes. The rest of us just laughed and dashed back to class. Then we realized that Transfiguration was over and that Care of Magical Creatures was next.

"Hey Leo! Next class is outside, kay?" I yelled at him over my shoulder. We all sped up and left him in the dust. Laughing, we made it to the next class in time.

"You six! Glad yeh not late!" The giant man said to us.

"Ah, we have another one coming," Percy said with an evil grin. Right on cue, Leo came running still launching flame balls. Half the class screamed and jumped aside. "LEO!" Annabeth yelled. He blinked twice and then came to is senses. He smiled sheepishly. "Whoop." "LEO VALDEZ!" Annabeth yelled. "YOU JUST MADE A HUGE MISTAKE AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHOOPS?!" Thalia shook her head. "Calm down Annie." Annabeth growled at her but Thalia just ignored and stepped up to the wizards and snapped her fingers.

It was very sharp and loud, and a gust of wind washed over all of us, including the students. "You didn't see any of that," she said with a monotone voice. "Leo Valdez arrived calmly and class is just started like usual."

Everyone blinked like coming out of a trance and nodded. The giant teacher turned back to the class and started teaching like nothing happened.

Thalia turned and punched Percy on the shoulder. "Don't mess around like that next time! You nearly blew our cover!" "Sorry," he muttered. He didn't look very sorry. Thalia turned to Leo next. "I'm not covering up for you next time, understand?!" "Fine fine, I'll be careful," Leo said.

Hermione approached us. She gave us a look of disbelief. "What was that finger-snapping thing? Why can he throw flames out of his hands?" **"Guys this is bad," **I said. **(A.N. Bold is Greek) "We have a clear-sighted mortal here." "What should we do, Thalia?" **Annabeth asked her.

Hermione looked at us suspiciously. "What was that you were speaking? It certainly wasn't English." "Um, well," Annabeth said, "We were speaking Greek. And about the other questions. Leo here accidently cast a spell on himself when he was little so he can throw flame balls," **"Rather dangerous," **Nico muttered. "And Thalia has the ability to, uh, make people forget things. She was born with it. And we don't want people to, well you know, figure out Leo can throw fire. Too dangerous," Annabeth finished. I was amazed. Annabeth was really good at making excuses. "Right guys?" Annabeth turned to us. We all nodded in sync.

Some of the suspicion faded away, but she still looked at us warily. "Don't tell anyone 'kay? Not even Ron and Harry," Annabeth said. It sounded more like an order.

"Well, maybe…" she trailed off.

I turned my charmspeak on. "Come on, it'll be ok not to tell anyone. Even your best friends right?" Her eyes blurred and she nodded. Effects of charmspeak.

"Now let's get back to class," I prompted, and she turned around back to class.

"**Whew guys! That was close," **I said.

"**Good thing Wise Girl here can make extremely good excuses. And thank the heavens for Piper's charmspeak," **Nico said.

"**Seaweed Brain and Repair Boy! Don't do that kind of thing again!" **Annabeth fumed.

"**Sorry," **they muttered.

"**We can't have our cover blown! I've told you how many times! Until the time is right, keep over cover safe!" **Annabeth yelled. Well whisper-yelled since we were in class.

"You ther'! Why don't yeh give it a try? The teacher was pointing at Percy. He looked around kinda stupidly (don't tell him I said that). "What?" he said.

Then we all saw the Pegasi. There was a pure-black one and one completely white and another was brown. Percy's eyes widened and he slowly walked over to them. I could see his eyes begging for them not to bow to him. The pure-black one trotted up to him and was practically jumping with joy.

**Percy's POV**

_Please don't bow to me, please don't bow to me. _I was praying that the horses wouldn't bow. It would be all too suspicious since bushy-head could see through the mist and everything. As I walked towards them, a familiar voice rang in my head.

"_Yo boss! Wuzzup?" _Blackjack trotted towards me and started jumping. _"Blackjack!" _I hissed. "_I'm undercover! Don't act like you recognize me! And don't call me boss!" _

"_Whatever you say boss! You're my man! You're my number one!" _

I groaned. I walked up to Blackjack and started petting him. Everyone was just starting at me in shock because whenever someone else approached the Pegasi, the pegasi would all jump back or try to bite them. Yet here I was, petting Blackjack and the other Pegasi were starting to walk towards me.

"_My lord," _they said while bowing. I quickly explained the situation of being undercover and they stood up.

"Well, Percy, looks like yeh can ride one! Go on!" the teacher said.

I cautiously jumped on Blackjack, hoping it didn't look like I had ridden him before. Then he took off.

Blackjack took me through the entire school. It was an amazing feeling. Soaring through the air, I could feel the wind of my face, blowing all my worries away. We flew upwards, the just free-fell through the air. I whooped as I fell, loving this feeling.

We soon returned to class, and everyone burst into cheers when I returned in one piece. Everyone scrambled to try. _"Behave now, and be nice. If one of them mistreats you, then, only then, can you do the same," _I warned them. They nodded, wanting to please me.

I walked back to the other demigods. They were all grinning at me, though Annabeth was still frowning. "Percy that was a little too flashy." "Aw, you know you love me Wise Girl," I said, pulling her into a kiss.

"EWWWWW!" Nico and Thalia exclaimed. "GO GET A ROOM!"

Piper just laughed. "That's so cute. All my siblings would be fawning over them right now."

After everyone tried with the Pegasi, the giant said, "Class dismissed. And yeh seven, please stay." Everyone filed out of the classroom.

"So yeh seven are demigods eh?" We all turned around in shock. "Names Hagrid, all the teacher kno'. So why are yeh all here?"

"**Should we say? I mean he already knows about us," **Annabeth asked.

"**Sure. He may look like a giant but he's a teacher so he must be trustworthy. Plus he looks nice. I mean he hasn't eaten any of us yet," **Percy.

We all stared at him. **"Who knew Percy had a brain?" **Jason asked. **"Hey!"** Percy protested. We all chortled.

_Ah-hem. _We jumped. We had forgotten the teacher behind us. I sent a silent look to Annabeth. _Should we?_ She nodded.

Piper stepped up. "So first off, introductions. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore told you what we are, but not our parents. I'm Piper McLean, and my immortal parents is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love."

Everyone else stepped up as Piper introduced them.

"Annabeth Chase, immortal parent is Athena."

"Percy Jackson, immortal parent is Poseidon."

"Thalia, immortal parent is Zeus, also a Hunter of Artemis."

"Nico Di Angelo, immortal parent is Hades."

"Leo Valdez, immortal parent is Hephaestus."

"Jason, immortal parent is also Zeus."

"Jason and Thalia don't use their last name," I explained to Hagrid.

Piper continued. "Second off, what we are doing here. You know how the Triwizard Tournament is coming up?" He nodded. "We are entering under a school name of Mr. Brunner's School for the Magically Gifted. Our goal is not to win, but to protect the other competitors. There is a chance that Voldemort will try to sabotage this competition so we are trying to keep everyone safe."

Hagrid was silent as he digested this. Then he looked at all of us. "If yeh need any 'elp, yeh know where to find me." His face crinkled into a smile. "Brave lads, yeh all are."

"Thank you," I said. "We'd appreciate any help we can get."

"Now off to class!" He sent us back to the castle.

"Hagrid's really nice," I said as we walked back. "I mean, he offered us help and everything."

"Yeah…" Annabeth trailed off. Then she frowned. "Hey, since we are one of the other participating schools, do you think we have to reveal ourselves? We can't rely on magic so we can't continuously pretend to be wizards. If this tournament is as dangerous as it sounds, then we'll be safer using our own weapons. Don't you guys agree?"

I thought about it. That was true. If I entered but had to only use a wand, I'd be dead. "We should talk to Dumbledore about that," I suggested.

"Good idea. Let's talk to him tomorrow," Thalia said.

* * *

**So reviews would be very appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**How's life? Sorry, I'll try and update faster from now on.**

**Huntree717, Crazed Gwen, RanDomThoughtS9, and DAKITTY aka sunfur: Thanks and this is for all my awesome readers!**

**Piper: **(Charmspeak) Hey, can I borrow your car? I'll be right back and there'll be no damage to your car when we return it.

**Me: **(Under effects of charmspeak) Wuzzat you say? Go ahead.

**Jason: **PIPER! (Runs over). No more "stealing" cars.

**Piper: **I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing. Anyway, I made a bet with Leo.

**Jason: **What?

**Piper: **He bet that I wouldn't dare to "steal another car".

**Jason: **LEO!

(Leo who was spying runs away).

**Me: **(Coming to my senses). What are you guys doing here?! How dare you try and steal my car!

(Jason and Piper run away).

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crazy Classes and Duels**

**Ron's POV**

"What the bloody h*** is wrong with those students?" I asked Hermione and Harry. We were at the library discussing the exchange students.

"First they are all in fourth year even though their ages are a huge range. Second they burned their food during dinner and breakfast. Third the hat screamed when it tried to sort Percy. Fourth all the students are entering the Triwizard Tournament even though two of them look like they are 15. Fifth-"

"Alright Ronald we get the point," Hermione cut through me.

"Ron's right though. They are really suspicious. We should keep a close eye on them," Harry said.

Hermione grabbed a piece of paper. "Let's make a list of all the things that seem weird."

We tossed several ideas out while Hermione wrote them down. After she was done this was what we had.

_Different ages in one year_

_Burning food during meals_

_Screaming hat during sorting_

_All are entering tournament_

_Train from very early age_

_Train for survival _

_Has their own dorm_

_Ghosts bow to Nico_

_Uses mostly Greek instead of English_

_Can leave class whenever they want_

_Can't get detention_

_One can throw fireballs_

_One can modify people's memories without a wand_

The last two Harry and I didn't get, but Hermione just said to trust her and that she promised not to explain to us.

"We definitely need to keep an eye on them," Harry said, looking down at the list. "They might even be death eaters for all we know!"

"You're right Harry, but don't jump to conclusions!" Hermione said. "Remember how Sirius was misjudged because we jumped to conclusions!"

"Yeah yeah," Harry grudgingly said.

"She got a point mate," I said to Harry.

"That goes for you too Ron!" Hermione glared at me.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Whoa ok. Calm down 'Mione."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you keep first watch on the exchange students. Make sure you keep track of the weird things they do okay? Add to the list when you have a chance. Then maybe I can figure it out. Ron, that goes for you too."

Harry and I nodded. I was extremely curious as to their secret. I would have to keep a close eye on them from now on.

**Annabeth's POV**

"So next we have… double Divination and then History of Magic and then no more classes for the day," I said.

We were in the hallway walking to our next class. We had a ten minute break before the next class though.

Percy snorted. "You can't teach the art of telling the future. It's a gift for certain people."

"Percy!" I chided. "Don't judge the class before you even get there."

"I wonder what Rachel would say if she were here," he wondered, looking up at the ceiling.

I felt a twang of jealousy. Percy then looked down at me and grinned. "Oh ho, I made Annabeth feel jealous, huh?"

I scowled and punched him on the shoulder. He gave me a sad puppy look. I obliged and pulled him into a kiss.

"_EWWWW! GO GET A ROOM!" _Thalia and Nico were both shrieking at us. Piper sighed. "When will you two ever get used to the fact that they are going to do that forever wherever they want? There's nothing you can do about it."

Percy smirked. "You guys are so alike, you would make a cute couple." Of course, he didn't really mean it, but he was trying to provoke them for fun.

Nico turned a dark shade of purple while Thalia looked ready to kill all the guys in the world. They both flew at Percy in a rage and he dashed outside. The rest of us chased after them and arrived just in time to see the three of them dueling by the lake. It looked like Nico and Thalia had the upper hand, but I could tell Percy was trying to trick them into thinking that he would be easy to defeat. Then when he found an opening, he would attack.

Of course, by the lake, they had no chance of winning and Percy ended up defeating them in about five minutes. He pronounced them "dead" and helped them up. They were both still glaring at him and I bet they were planning to prank him good.

I clapped. "Very entertaining boys and girl, but it's time for Divination. Come on."

All three of them groaned. "This is better than all the other schools I've been to but it's still school," Percy frowned.

I put my arm around his shoulders. "It'll be fine cuz I'll be there too."

Percy kissed me on the cheek. Then we walked off to class.

**Harry POV**

I walked up the ladder through the trapdoor to Divination class. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to it (do I ever?) since I didn't want to listen to all those death predictions again. But I was hoping it might be different with the exchange students.

My mind wandered as I thought of my most recent dream. I had seen Percy and Annabeth in it. There was a goat-man with them and they were fighting a giant man with golden eyes who radiated power. The sound was all cracked as if someone was trying to take it away so I couldn't understand anything. I could tell the giant man was extremely powerful yet Percy was surviving against him. He was moving with extreme agility. It was really impressive. Annabeth was wincing every ten seconds or so and kept flexing her shoulder like it was bothering her. She was fighting with a dagger against another dude who was using a sword. He had an eye-patch on. She kicked him away at one point and yelled at the giant dude but was thrown by some invisible force. Percy reasoned with the eye-patch dude and the eye-patch dude attacked the giant man. He fell out of the sky. Annabeth stood up and approached him but got thrown away again. The giant man's eyes starting flicking from blue to gold. Percy knocked his sword out of his hand but got thrown back. Then the dream ended. I noticed Ron was trying to get my attention.

"Blimey mate, why so distracted? I've been sitting here for like five minutes trying to get your attention," Ron said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said. "I was thinking about a dream."

"Anyway, the exchange students arrived. Don't forget to keep an eye on them after class," Ron said in a low voice.

"Excuse me? Are you stalking us?" The blond-haired girl was at our table glaring at us. I stared at her, wondering how she had heard Ron.

"Well? Are you guys suddenly creepy stalkers?" She kept glaring at us and I felt myself cringing. She was terrifying.

"Ummm…" Ron was speechless.

"You better not be. We can be deadly when we want to." She girl turned around and stormed off.

"Holy cow, she has good hearing," Ron muttered. I nodded. That was really scary. "Anyway, watch out," Ron said.

"Good afternoon class," A misty voice entered the classroom. We all knew who that was. "The inner eye does not wish to be disturbed. Please put away your books and grab your teacups. We shall begin by reading teacups."

We grabbed our teacups and we drank the gross tea. Then Ron and I switched cups. Ron squinted at mine. "Yeah, so hmmm, I see a giant dog, which means that, um, you're gonna see padfoot ("I made that up," Ron whispered to Harry) and a giant sun, which means that it's gonna be really hot and also fire, which means that you're going to spontaneously combust."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "Now now my dears, the inner eye does not come with loud noises." She grabbed Harry's cup and paled. "My poor dear, you have the-" Harry interrupted her. "Yeah. I know. The Grim." Trelawney stared at him. Then she moved on to the exchange students and shrieked. She pointed at Percy. "You will die from drowning." Leo smirked and the rest of the exchange students were holding in laughter. She pointed at Annabeth. "You will find yourself in trial where you lack wisdom." Now they looked like they were about to burst while Annabeth looked extremely offended. "You will burn to death." She pointed at Leo. Now all the exchange students were rolling around laughing.

Trelawney looked extremely irritated. She walked away. The Americans calmed down and started whispering to themselves. The rest of class passed without any more interruptions.

Next was History of Magic. I slowly trailed the American students while pretending that I was talking to Ron. Nothing really happened. Thalia and Nico were arguing about something like having the better dad. Percy and Annabeth just held hands while walking. Leo was mysteriously building something and Piper and Jason were just talking to each other.

When we got in the class Binns just started teaching class like usual. But when his eyes landing on Nico he jumped and looked even paler than before. "He-hello Young Master," he stuttered while bowing. Nico shot him an irritated look. "Just go on with the class." "Y-yes s-sir," he said and started teaching. Class was the same as usual. Percy went for a nap while everyone else tried to get him up. They failed and eventually gave up.

At the end of class Binns said, "And for homework there will be-" Nico glared at him and he changed his answer. "There will be no homework. That is all for today." He gulped and floated off. The same 'Young Master' thing happened except he was terrified. Another thing to add to the list; Nico also terrifies ghosts. Oh yeah, and they all guffawed at the predictions.

**Thalia's POV**

All the classes were… weird. I mean seriously. What kind of a class has a ghost teach the students? That's just nuts. Anyway, dinner was over and I was listening to Leo rant about how cool his new device is. We were in our little dorm.

"I mean look at it! It has all the features you'll ever need like doing your homework and cleaning your room and making you dinner and dueling practice if you're ever bored or something!"

Only Percy looked really interested. The rest of us looked bored. They had told me about how a lot of his inventions had exploded and left several scorch marks on the ground.

"Guys, who's up for some dueling?" I interrupted Leo. I was bored to death and I needed to do something.

Everyone but Leo, Percy, and Annabeth jumped up. Annabeth was on her bed reading some kind of book and Leo and Percy were discussing the machine.

"Training arena," I said. Immediately, a ring appeared in the middle of our dorm. Everyone's bed but Annabeth's and Leo's disappeared. (Percy's on Leo's bed).

"Who's up first against me?" I asked casually while twirling my spear.

Jason stepped up. "I'm first."

I nodded. "Nico and Piper, you guys duel after us. Winner goes against the winner of this match."

Everyone agreed. Jason and I stepped in the ring. "No powers are allowed in this duel. No maiming or killing. First person to disarm the other person wins."

I grinned. This was gonna be fun.

"Begin!"

Jason and I circled each other. He lunged at me with his sword and I pulled out Aegis to defend. He flinched and veered off course for a second and that gave me the change to disarm him. I pulled out one of my hunting knives and attempted to disarm him. He saw this coming and launched a counter-attack. I dodged and swung the knife at him. He parried and lunged again. This gave me a chance to attack at the hilt of his sword. I dodged to the side and locked the hilt of the sword into my knife and flung it out of his reach.

I put my knife at his neck. "Dead," I announced.

I sheathed my knife and then helped him up. Then we got out of the ring and Piper and Nico entered. I knew Piper had learned how to sword-fight from Hazel, but Nico was still stronger. I wondered what moves she was going to pull-or if she had any moves to show.

Piper pulled her knife out which surprised me. Nico pulled out his sword. I noticed Annabeth had put down her book and was watching the match. I stated the rules again. "No powers are allowed. Killing and maiming is forbidden, and the winner will be the person who disarms the other person."

"Begin!"

Piper and Nico just went straight on. No observing the other person; no circling around each other. Nico slashed at Piper's arm, but surprisingly she deflected it with her knife and lunged at Nico with her knife. Surprised, he barely managed to push off her knife but then swung at her head. Piper ducked and closed the distance between them with a flip and caught Nico's sword on her dagger. She stepped in even closer and her colored eyes flashed. Nico looked away out of confusion and Piper took that chance. She slipped her dagger into the hilt of his sword and twisted it. Nico felt it though and turned his sword at an angle where if she disarmed him, she would be forced to let hers go too.

_Clang. Clang. _

It was a tie. They had both been disarmed at the same time. Annabeth nodded proudly. Jason just stared on in shock.

"Pipes, how'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked. She looked towards Annabeth. "Annabeth gave me some private lessons. They really paid off."

"Nice work there Piper. If you ever feel like joining the Hunters, let me know, 'kay?" The Hunters could really use someone like her.

"I will, but I doubt I'll ever even consider it," she replied, her eyes flying to Jason. He smiled back at her.

"So then I guess it's me versus Piper versus Nico then?" I asked.

"I suppose so," Nico said.

We all gathered in the ring. Annabeth announced the rules.

"_Begin!_"

Piper and Nico both lunged at me. I tapped my bracelet and pulled out Aegis making Piper flinch. With the other hand I pulled out my spear and parried away Nico's strike. "Two on one? That ain't fair guys," I complained. They ignored me and launched another attack. This time I jumped over Piper's head so that they hit each other instead. Then I turned around and used my spear to flick her dagger away. Her dagger flew out of her hand and she walked out of the ring, her head lowered in defeat. My thoughts turned to Nico. He was still standing up, recovering from when he crashed into Piper. I used this chance to put away spear and grab my hunting knife.

He stood up and charged at me, head on. I twisted my way around him to his back and when he faced me I judo-flipped him onto the ground.

"Do you give?" I smirked.

"Fine," he growled.

I got up and helped him up. "The champion is Thalia!" Annabeth announced.

* * *

**Review review review! If you review you are my new best friend! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe school is starting for me again… *sigh***

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate it! :)**

**Percy: **Ha! I don't have to go to school!

**Me: **Grrrrrrrr…

**Annabeth: **Be nice Percy!

**Percy: **Zzzzzzzzz…

**Annabeth: ***sigh* The Achilles Curse again.

**Me: **How do you put up with him?

**Annabeth: **I don't.

**Me: **?

**Annabeth: **He knows not to be naughty around me.

**Me: **Tell him to behave around me too then.

**Annabeth: **No way. He'd give me those puppy eyes that are unresistable.

**Me: **Then I will take both of you prisoner! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

**Disclaimer: Use your brains people. If I owned HP or PJO I'd be visiting all those cool places in the world or be on a cruise ship. I do not own PJO and HJ; all rights belong to R Riordan and JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The New Girl**

**Nico**

_I was stumbling through the depths of Tartarus. All I knew was pain and despair, but I had to keep going. I needed to live and help Percy. _

_I tripped over something and fell. Someone caught me before I hit the ground. Its embrace was warm. I looked up to see a girl maybe a year older than me, looking at me with hesitant concern, as if she had never been worried about someone before._

"_Who are you?" I asked. My words turned all slurred and I started to see black dots. _

"_Shh… You'll be ok." Her voice was soft and comforting. I just wanted to melt into her grasp._

_She gently laid me down on the ground. Then she started playing an enchanting melody. The music seemed to wrap a warm blanket of air around me. I felt my pain dissolving. I still felt dizzy though. _

_She then pulled me up and let me lean on her. I took a good look at her. Her eyes were sea-green like Percys, and she had long dark hair that came all the way to the end of her back. She was covered in cuts and she was wheezing, as if in pain. I immediately felt guilty and tried to steady myself. Even more black dots entered my vision. _

"_Whoa, be careful," she said worryingly. I leaned back on her._

"_Why are you helping me? I don't even know you," I asked her. _

_She let out a small laugh. "You remind me of my twin brother. That's why. I felt I needed to respect him somehow. He died a few years ago." Her eyes brimmed with tears. _

"_I'm sure he's doing fine in the underworld," I tried to comfort her. _

"_Come with me. I can give you a place to rest and feed you." _

_I nodded. Anything would be better than going through Tartarus alone right now. _

_Suddenly a roar ripped through the air. I could barely see anything but something knocked me down. The girl beside me screamed as if in pain. Then she went silent. _

_A low chuckle emerged. "Well, Son of Hades, why don't you take a little trip with me?" _

_Immense pain covered my body. I closed my eyes and tried to shake off the pain. That's when the visions started-_

I woke gasping. Tartarus was so long ago, yet dreams still haunted me. I sat up in my bed, only to see Percy drooling in his sleep. I smiled to myself. I was with my friends. I was safe. There was no Tartarus right now.

Suddenly, an enchanting melody flew through the air. I froze, because I recognized it. It was the one the girl had played in Tartarus.

I threw my covers off and changed quickly into my usual clothes. I darted out of the dorm and left the Gryffindor common room. Passing the Fat Lady I immediately searched for the source of the music. I found that it was coming from an abandoned classroom. The door was open so I blended into the shadows and entered.

There, I saw a girl perched up between two desks. She was playing a small wooden instrument. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail but some of it was left down to shade part of her face. Her eyes were closed and she was dressed in black assassin-like clothes.

I felt a pang through my heart and sternly told myself, "_You can't fall in love with someone you don't know. For all you know, she could have the personality of a demon." _

I decided to stay and listen even though I should be in bed. The warm air surrounded me again and I felt peaceful and warm. I sat there for maybe five minutes enjoying the music. The tune soon ended. With a sigh, the girl lowered the instrument and opened her eyes. I was surprised to see them with several shades of blue and green, continuously changing. She reached up to her neck.

In less than half a second the girl pulled a bow and arrow out of nowhere and shot one an inch from my head. I froze.

"Reveal yourself," the girl said in a soft but deadly voice. I obeyed and stepped out of the shadows with my hands held in surrender.

She stared at me, recognition starting to show in her eyes. She hesitantly lowered her bow and looked at me, straight in the face.

"Are you… are you that boy from Tartarus?" she asked me. Her voice was soft yet full of… I don't know. It was full of self-defense and caution. I nodded.

She let out a long breath. Then she straightened up. "You made it out alive?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Actually, it's more like someone kidnapped me and carried me out of Tartarus." I replied. She grimaced as she recalled when she found me. "I heard you scream when that person arrived," I asked her tentatively. "Were you alright?" Her eyes flashed dangerously and I considered shadow traveling out. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, the look was gone. "Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded. "That giant who took you away… he… well he threw some kind of burning poison on me. A poison that can only come from the depths of Tartarus."

My eyes widened. No wonder she had screamed so loudly. She lifted up her sleeve slightly to show a burn mark. My eyes just about burned out looking at it.

It was truly grotesque. Instead of just a pink burn mark, it was dark red and had several purple swell marks on it. It appeared that the poison burned right to her bone.

She looked at it bitterly. "Yes, I am scared like this in many other places too. This was the result of the poison." Guilt coursed through me once again. If this girl hadn't tried to help me she wouldn't have been hurt.

The girl read my look and shook her head. "Don't feel guilty. I told you, I tried to help you to respect my brother. After all, I needed to pay him back somehow."

A thought occurred to my mind. "Do you want to speak with him? I can summon his spirit." Her eyes shot wide. She slowly nodded. "Then it's settled. I'll summon him sometime at night tomorrow." I didn't know why I offered it. I just felt like I needed to repay her somehow.

"By the way, what was that instrument you were playing?" "Oh, this?" She pulled out her thing again. "It's called an Ocarina. That melody I played has healing abilities. I play it often to relieve my pain…" Her eyes showed alarm which revealed that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"What pain?" I shouldn't have asked, but this girl intrigued me.

"It's nothing. Just forget I said it." She turned as if to go but I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. First, tell me your name."

She hesitated. "I don't usually tell people my name. But I guess I can tell you. My real name is Acacia. It means thorny. I guess I can be like ice/thorny after everything I've gone through. But call me Kal. That's my nickname my brother gave it to me. He made it out of my middle name, Kalliope. "

"Kal. I like it. Second, are you staying at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Dumbledore is introducing me tomorrow morning."

"Ok. And third, meet me tomorrow at 12 AM outside of Hogwar- actually, meet me in the private dorm. I'll show you where it is tomorrow."

"That sounds fine. Thanks." With that, she departed.

I stared after where she had gone. Then I remembered what time it was and decided to go back to bed.

**LINNNE BREEAKKK!**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"LEO SHUT THAT CLOCK UP!" Thalia screamed. The same thing was happening again. Leo set his clock off, Thalia is screaming at him, and Percy is still asleep.

We got Percy up with ease this time since we knew the trick, and we went early to breakfast. At around 8:30 Dumbledore introduced Kana.

"Students! We have another transfer student from Mr. Brunner's Academy for the Magically Gifted! Please welcome Acacia into our school!" She muttered something to Dumbledore and he corrected himself. "My apologies, I meant Kal." She was still in her assassin-like clothes so some students started giggling. She shot them death glares that was even scarier than Annabeth's and Thalia's and the students immediately shut up. With that glare, she could probably be a real assassin.

"**Guys, there's another demigod here?" **Annabeth asked. **"Yeah. I met her last night," **I whispered back. **"Is that why you were missing?" **Jason asked. **"I woke up and you were gone in the middle of the night." "Yeah, I met her in an abandoned classroom,"** I replied. Percy grinned. **"Ooh Nico, you doing naughty things."** I turned bright red. **"I AM NOT!"** I furiously whispered. **"Um, she never told me she was a demigod though." **

"**Either way, we should ask her about her parents. Let's discuss this later," **Annabeth said, and she turned to watch her get sorted. McGonagall put the hat on her and she tensed. The hat seemed to scowl for a second. Then the screaming started.

"ARGH THIS GIRL SHOULD NOT BE SANE TOO MUCH PAIN AND TORTURE! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall took the hysterical hat off and placed in on another stool. Everyone stared at her as she swiftly came and sat next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"**Are you a demigod?" **Annabeth asked her. I knew what she was doing. If Kal was really a demigod, then she would know Greek right?

"**Yes. Yes I am," **she replied. The rest of us stared at her in shock.

"**Why didn't you tell me last night?" **I asked her.

"**You never asked." **She said.

"**Who's your godly parent?" **Percy asked.

"…"

"**Umm… do you know who your godly parent is?" **Jason inquired.

"**Yes, I do, but I don't tell people. I did once and it got me into quite a lot of trouble." **She said.

"**You can trust us. We wouldn't do anything to harm you," **Piper said, turned on a little charmspeak.

She shook her head. **"Charmspeak has no effect on me. As for people… I don't trust anyone anymore. Except maybe for him." **She gestured to me.

"**If I may ask, why do you trust him?" **Annabeth hesitantly asked.

Her eyes flashed murderously. Everyone looked away in fear she would do something… murderous.

Soon, she let out a soft sigh. **"Sorry, I'm working on my people skills. It's been rather hard. I don't usually answer questions about me."**

"**Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," **Annabeth said apologetically. **"Anyway, what year are you? Are you a fourth year?" **

She nodded. **"I've been placed with you guys for now. I doubt I'll be moved, but… circumstances may change. Also, I'll be entering the Triwizard Tournament." **

"**How old are you?" **Leo asked. How he was paying attention to the conversation was beyond my explanation.

She hesitated. **"I'm… fourteen."**

"**WHAT?!" **All the demigod stared at her in shock. She looked like she could be sixteen.

"**Don't ask," **she glared.

"**Did you get your schedule yet?" **Annabeth asked.

"**Yes. I'm guessing you want to look at it?" **She handed over her schedule. Annabeth took a look at it.

"**We have all the same classes!" **Annabeth exclaimed.

"Excuse me, what language are you speaking?" We turned around to see snoopy bushy-head. Here she was trying to discover our secrets again.

"None of your business," I growled at her. Annabeth frowned at me.

"Sorry about him. It's just our first language. We're more comfortable with that language," Annabeth smiled.

"Oh." Bushy-head stood for a moment and then walked off.

"**Be careful of her. She has been putting her nose in our business ever since we got here**," I warned Kal.

"**I'll see you guys later," **she stood up to leave.

"**Do you want me to come with you, wherever you're going?" **I asked her.

She hesitated, then nodded. **"Sure, why not?" **

I stood up to leave, then looked towards Leo and Percy's direction. "Hey, you guys should probably eat. There's ten minutes left before classes."

The jumped and stared at their food. **"Leo, fire please," **Piper said.

They all tossed in some food and then I left. The girl led me outside.

"Nico… do you really want to know my godly parent?"

I stared at her, surprised. Did my appearance really decided whether she would trust me or not? "Umm… yeah, I guess I'm still curious."

"I suppose can tell you, but you have to swear on the River Styx that you won't breathe a word of it to anyone."

I nodded. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone what you are about to tell me."

"Not even your friends."

"Not even my friends."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The girl stared as if she wanted to see the thunder.

"My father is…"

* * *

**So another cliffhanger! Does anyone have a guess for her father? I'll tell you her real mother and not the adopted, abusive one (she's adopted and it's later mentioned in the story). Her real mother is Sally Jackson's sister, Lilian Jackson who is a daughter of Poseidon. She fell in love with a god and they had a child. So she has slight powers over water and then her daddy gave her the other powers. So she's also related to Percy as a cousin.**

Also, let me know if you want me to keep her or not. She's going to be Nico's love interest. Please take a vote on my page, I'll have a poll pulled up. 

**Until next time! Tee-lee-ha-ha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm sorry to my readers about this but I'm quitting this story. I've lost interest for it and everything so I doubt anyone will want it but I'm putting it up for adoption. If there's anyone who wants it P.M. me and the story will be yours. However, I'm starting a new story soon and I'll post a chapter on this as soon as it comes out for those of you who want to try it out. Here's a little tidbit from it since you guys read this story for me. . Well not tidbit but a slight description. Not the one that'll be on the story description. **

Percy Jackson's life is sweet. The giant war just ended and things are great. But then a new camper shows up and Percy Jackson is falsely accused for some crimes and is kicked out of camp. His fatal flaw immediately forgives them all, but a tiny part of him (the evil part that formed when he went into the River Styx) battles him. Unable to hold out, he turns into evil Percy, and renames himself "Revenge". **(Yeah I know it's stupid but I can't think of anything else right now if you have suggestions message me) **He returns to Camp Half-Blood and seeks revenge but will his love be able to stop him? Will Camp Half-Blood survive the assault from Percy Jackson, Hero and Savior of Olympus?

**That's my so-far description. Anyway, whoever wants this story P.M. me and it's all yours!**


End file.
